


Kiss and Make Up

by fabrega



Series: Citadel Sleepover [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda sees a slight shimmer, and then she and Jack are both in the closet, falling forward in a tangle of limbs. Behind them, the door clicks shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up

The party is winding down. No one is leaving, of course, but the music is slowing down and people are beginning to stake their claims to beds and sofas. Miranda has had her eye on the downstairs guest bed for some time, and she makes her way that direction from the far side of the apartment, taking note of where the rest of Shepard's friends have ended up. Zaeed has fallen asleep, snoring, behind the bar in the study; Traynor is settling in on the sofa by the living room bar within surreptitious eyeshot of EDI, who is seated next to Joker at the bar; Vega has sprawled across one of the sofas by the kitchen, with Alenko and Cortez negotiating space up against each other on the second sofa; Tali seems to have fallen asleep on the floor of the downstairs bathroom. 

Miranda's not the only one who'd thought the bed would be a good idea, though--Jack is already there. She looks up when Miranda walks in, grins a toothy, terrifying grin, and says, "I'll fight you for it."

Miranda rolls her eyes. "There are other beds here."

"Yeah," Jack says, "But the Shadow Broker's claimed one and Shepard's having sex in the other one. Which of them do you wanna mess with?"

"Fair point," Miranda says. She sighs. "Well, one of us has to find somewhere else to sleep. We can't _both_ take the bed."

"I'll fight you for it," Jack repeats.

"Don't be ridiculous," Miranda snaps. "Shepard's apartment is in enough of a state as it is."

"Well, I'm not going unless you make me," Jack says, folding her arms.

"And here I thought you'd 'matured' since we last met," Miranda says under her breath, just loudly enough for Jack to hear.

"Great, she's gonna passive-aggressive me to death," Jack says aloud to the room. She looks like she's got more, but her head whips around at a loud noise that sounded like it came from the room's closet. "What the shit was that?!"

Both women cautiously approach the closet. As they draw up close, they can see that it appears to be empty. In the doorway, they can hear the sound of water running in the upstairs shower and Grunt muttering to himself on the upstairs shower floor. Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda sees a slight shimmer, and then she and Jack are both in the closet, falling forward in a tangle of limbs. Behind them, the door clicks shut.

_Kasumi._

Jack scrambles to her feet and tries the door, which seems to be locked. "Kasumi," she shouts, "Open this door or so help me, I will--"

"What," Kasumi says from the other side of the door, a chuckle in her voice, "You'll destroy me? Heard it. Not impressed."

Jack draws her arms back and glows bright with biotic energy, ready to tear the door down, until Miranda steps in front of her and tells her to stop. Jack, to her credit, does not rip the door open. Instead, she lowers her arms and glares at Miranda, wordlessly daring her to explain herself.

"We can't just tear apart Shepard's apartment. Kasumi's place? Sure. Kasumi? Probably. But not Shepard. You owe her." Miranda pauses for a second, then adds: "We both owe her."

"We could owe her a new door," Jack grumbles, but she doesn't try again. She pounds on the locked door with her fists. "Let us out, Kasumi. We're not mad," she says, although nothing about this statement is easy to believe. "We'll even let you have the bed." Miranda makes a skeptical face at her, to which Jack just shrugs. Even if it's not true, it sounds good.

"You're lying," Kasumi says smugly. "And besides, I'm not interested in the bed. You two told Shepard you'd get along, so you don't get to come out until you kiss and make up."

Miranda is incredulous. "You locked us in a closet to make us be friends?"

Kasumi doesn't respond--whether she's not answering or has simply left them to it, it's impossible to tell.

Jack collapses back onto the floor. "Are you _sure_ you won't let me tear the door down?"

Miranda doesn't even dignify that with a response, just gives Jack a withering stare and turns back to the door. "Are you any good at picking locks?"

"Sure," Jack says, "Do you have a set of lock picks? Or, y'know, a lock that I can get at?" She gestures at the door, which on their side simply has an immobile pull handle.

Miranda sighs. "No, I mean picking locks with biotics."

Jack stares at her curiously. "What's wrong with _your_ biotics?"

"I need line of sight to do something like that," Miranda explains, feeling for some reason a little embarrassed.

"And you think I'd be able to?"

"I don't have any better ideas," Miranda snaps, not wanting to admit to what is probably a compliment. "So, can you?"

Jack shrugs. "I've never been good at control that precise. I've never really needed it."

"Okay," Miranda says, mainly to herself, "Let's try Plan B." Jack continues to sit on the floor while Miranda pulls out and examines the contents of all of the closet's drawers, runs her hands along the wall panels, and levitates up to stare at the ceiling tiles, looking for some other way to out. When she finally comes up empty, she sinks to the floor too. "I don't suppose you have any bright ideas?"

Jack shakes her head, and they sit in silence for a few minutes, the only noise Grunt's voice filtering down from upstairs, singing what seems to be a restaurant jingle to himself.

Eventually, Miranda leans over and says, her voice low, "How will she know?"

"Why are we whisp--" Jack begins at normal volume, until Miranda elbows her. Jack stares daggers at her, but starts again, more quietly. "What are you talking about?"

"Kasumi. How will she know if we've 'made up'? What are her criteria for releasing us?"

"I hate to break it to you," Jack says, in a tone of voice that does not sound like she hates it at all, "But she's probably asleep out there in my bed right now. She's not going to let us out. Shepard is going to have to come rescue us, _yet again_ , in the morning."

Miranda ignores her. "Well, she can't be waiting for us to stop yelling at each other, because we've done that. And there's no way out of here, so it can't be that we 'work together' to escape."

If Miranda's going to ignore her, Jack's going to ignore her right back. "'Kiss and make up'...ha! You can't tell me what to do!" she shouts at the door.

Miranda's face lights up like she's just had a great idea that she didn't really enjoy.

A few minutes later, she and Jack are positioned facing each other, close to the still-locked door. Miranda gives Jack a go/no-go thumbs up, looking for confirmation.

_I'm going to kill you_ , Jack mouths back, but gives the thumbs up anyway. They argued this out in hushed whispers over the last few minutes, and neither of them has a better plan. Plus, Miranda has promised Jack she can deal with Kasumi when they get out, which turned out to be a big selling point.

"None of this would have happened if you'd just let me have the bed!" Miranda says, her voice purposefully loud. "We're trapped in here because you wouldn't just let it go."

" _I_ wouldn't let it go?" Jack says, her voice also loud. Her face is impassive, watching the door, but she sounds reasonably angry. "That's rich, coming from you. You're the one who showed up and demanded the bed, asshole."

They continue play-arguing for several minutes, getting progressively louder, inching towards each other until they're pretty much nose to nose--all according to plan. Then, Jack shouts something about Miranda's stupid face, _grabs_ Miranda's stupid face, and slams their lips together. It's a kiss, but it feels a little like a competition. Both women are leaning into it hard, trying to sell it, making suggestive noises and grabbing at each other, each with half an eye surreptitiously on the door (which, disappointingly, does not immediately fly open when they start making out).

As the heavy petting draws on, something way down deep in Miranda's torso begins to growl in a strongly inadvisable way. The kiss may feel like a competition, but Miranda suddenly feels like she's going to walk away a winner. Jack seems to feel the same way; they'd been standing parallel to the closed door, but she suddenly grabs Miranda and pushes her up against it. "Won't be the first time I've fucked my way out of a situation," Jack says in between pressing kisses up against Miranda's neck. "Might be the hottest, though."

Miranda wants to protest--this isn't _quite_ what they'd talked about--but that warm, rumbling feeling in her torso has turned into a warm, heavy purr. She's spent too much time in the last few years not taking care of herself, fighting for and against people who didn't give a damn about her, to think about this anything but practically...well, as practically as possible. She pulls Jack's jacket off and tosses it onto the floor.

They both hear the lock click open, so they're not still leaned up against the door when Kasumi throws it open, camera in hand. She's within arm's reach, which is her second mistake of the evening. Miranda and Jack break apart from each other, Miranda grabbing the camera and stomping down on it hard, Jack picking Kasumi up with her biotics and throwing her out into the hallway. Kasumi's quick enough that she twists mid-air and lands on her feet, but not before Miranda shuts the bedroom door.

"Spoilsports!" Kasumi shouts at the now-closed door.

Jack goes to grab Miranda again, but Miranda evades her and takes a step back. "Are you-- you still want to do this?" Miranda asks, a little incredulous. "I mean, _I_ do, but you don't even like me."

"I hate your guts," Jack confirms, low and needy but also totally in control. "But who fuckin' cares?" She kisses Miranda again and pushes her down onto the bed. "Now, how the hell do you manage to get out of that cat suit? Because I may not like you, but I need to fuck you, like, immediately."

And Miranda doesn't like Jack, but oh, does she like the sound of that.


End file.
